swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Star Wars: Last of The Five
UWAGA! TA STRONA NAJPEWNIEJ NIE ZOSTANIE UKOŃCZONA I JEST NIEWAŻNA!!! ~Vader Star Wars: Last of The Five- 'Gra RPG wydana przez Bethesda Softworks i wyprodukowana przez Bethesda Game Studios w 2016 roku. Określana mianem "Skyrim w kosmosie". Dzieje się w 225 ABY, 10 lat po Inwazji Sithów na galaktykę i 25 po zakończeniu II Wojny Domowej. Fabuła Rozpoczynamy jako bandyta przewożony na transportowcu typu Transporter-R9 do kopalni Hunarytu na Bandomeer. Musimy stworzyć postać (szczegóły opisane niżej). Po niecałej minucie statek atakują Przyczajone Feniksy, którzy uwalniają więźniów z transportów. Tak się stało i teraz, więc możemy pocieszyć się wolnością. Mamy do wyboru: Wsiąść do kapsuły ratunkowej i polecieć na Bandomeer, do którego mieliśmy pierwotnie się udać; z resztą więźniów udać się na Tatooine lub poleciec do bazy Feniksów na Rodii. Niezależnie od wyboru, wkrótce spotykami niejaką Hunlę, kobietę pochodząca z Naboo która mówi nam, że jesteśmy ostatnim z pięciu Juinni. Było to ugrupowanie, które dawniej działało jako przeciwnicy zarówno dla Sithów, jak i Jedi. Zawsze było ich pięciu i wyznawali zasadę równowagi absolutnej, czyli braku jasnej i ciemnej strony. W 200 ABY przypadkiem natknęła się na nich grupa Republikańskich Jedi, która dostała natychmiast rozkaz zabicia ich. Udało się przeżyć tylko naszemu bohaterowi, a wspomnienia wykasował mu mężczyzna o imieniu Oiyn. I tu właśnie pojawia się problem- Oyin zniknął od tamtego czasu. nie wiadomo gdzie się ukrywa, a Hunla potrzebuje go do ponownego wskrzeszenia piątki... Postacie główne * Hunla- kobieta z Naboo. Mimo, że ma około 70 lat nie widać tego po niej (Jak można przeczytać w naszym dzienniku, bohaterowi wyglądała na jakieś 30). Była blisko powiązana z Piątką. Córka Oiyna od którego przejęła dar długowieczności. Nienawidzi z całego serca Republiki oraz Jedi za zniszczenie Juinni (Nawet jeśli wybierzemy w grze drogę Jedi nadal będzie do nas się odnosić przyjaźnie choć na początku nieco pomarudzi). Taką samą nienawiścią płonie do Sithów, za zniszczenie jej rodzinnej planety. Walczy mieczem świetlnym o zielonym ostrzu. * Oyin- Ojciec Hunli, także pochodzi z Naboo. On z kolei ma około 200 lat, ponieważ pamięta doskonale czasy Najwyższego Porządku oraz obalenia Imperium. Po zabiciu Juinni przez oddział Jedi ukrywa się na Endorze. Jest to dla niego jak sam mówi, szczególne miejsce- gdy był jeszcze kilkuletnim chłopcem jego ojciec zabrał go tam, by pokazać mu miejsce zwycięstwa nad Imperium. Walczy za pomocą Mocy- najczęściej błyskawicami lub wykorzystując okoliczne przedmioty. * Tamro- Jeden z niewielu Białych Kruków. Gdy go spotykamy na Mygeeto leży ciężko chory w szpitalu- po otrzymaniu trującej strzałki w udo trucizna stopniowo paraliżuje jego mięśnie i nie może się ruszać. Prosi nas o odzyskanie miecza świetlnego z planety-ruiny Haxemusa. Zadanie to zachacza też o wątek główny ponieważ wyjawia nam przy okazji gdzie znajduje się Artefakt Obi Wana Kenobiego- oddanie mu miecza świetlnego jest jedynie opcjonalne. * Najwyższy Kanclerz Mistaku- Twi'lek. Okrzyknięty najgorszym władcą Republiki w historii, za jego czasów teren państwa był rekordowo mały (Obejmował jedynie 335 układów). Większość układów należała do Galaktyki CC3, jednak kilkaset innych były niezależne. Do władzy doszedł przez korupcję i manipulację, "w boju" sprawdził się nieco gorzej niż się zapowiadał. Kilkadziesiąt krążowników Republiki zostało zniszczonych w bitwach z samymi Piratami. W wypadku buntów na planetach w większości przypadków ponosił klęskę dowodząc nieudolnie i nie przewidując żadnych ruchów przeciwnika. On sam zasiadał na Coruscant i urządzał przyjęcia dla "galaktycznej szlachty". Jeśli pójdziemy do końca drogą Hunli otrzymamy polecenie zabicia go. * Mistrz Hiuss- Korelianin, Wielki Mistrz Jedi. Zaufany przyjaciel Mistaku. Można się domyślić, że działa równie świetnie co on. Sam uważa Jedi za wojsko do zadań specjalnych, niżeli strażników pokoju. Zbuntowanych Jedi, którzy widząc co się dzieje i którzy wystąpili z zakonu nakazał ścigać. Wraz z Senatem Galaktycznym używa wizerunku Mocy jako czegoś, co ma kontrolować jeszcze wierny Republice, z wypranymi mózgami lud. Ginie w 7 rozdziale po stronie Hunli oraz w 2 rozdziale po stronie Białych Kruków. * Gerdur- Prawa ręka Mistaku i jego zastępca. Jest to też dowódca Armii Republiki. Znany z nienawiści do Mandalorian oraz otwartego rasizmu wobec Togrutańskich uchodźców z Shili. Jest również agresywny i bezlitosny dla zdrajców Republiki- jednego z Oficerów kazał poćwiartować za nieudaną ucieczkę do CC3. * Lares- Jeden z ostanich Białych Kruków. Zaufany przyjaciel Hunli, jako jedyny może powiedzieć naszemu bohaterowi gdzie znaleźć i jak otworzyć wrota Ostatniej Przystani (Miejsce powstania Białych Kruków na Morowindo). Ginie w 7 rozdziale po stronie Hunli oraz w 7 rozdziale po stronie Białych Kruków. * Mihus- Jeden z ostatnich Białych Kruków, mieszka w Ostatniej Przystani. Zleca nam zabójstwo Hiussa, Gerdura i Mistatku (te trzecie nieudane). Zastępca Laresa w siedzibie Kruków. Może nam oddać po zakończeniu Wątku Białych Kruków jeden z artefaktów Jedi potrzebnych do ukończenia wątku głównego- Miecz Mace Windu, który był uważany za zniszczony po pojedynku z Sidiousem. * Ny'Laya- dawniej Prezydent Shili, obecnie przyjaciółka Mihusa. Togrutanka. Jako iż w planetę uderzyła kometa, stała się ona w wielu miejscach niezdatna do życia a wielu mieszkańców zginęło, uchodźcy z planety zaczęli plątać się po galaktyce szukając nowego domu. Republika nie zapewniła im tego, więc przyłączyli się do buntu. To z jej inicjatywy Mihus zleca nam zabójstwo Gerdura. * Hunerd- Jeden z ostatnich Białych Kruków. Najlepszy przyjaciel Gunayda, jest dla niego niczym brat. Mistrz w szermierce (Może być trenerem w tej dziedzinie za opłatą 160 kredytów/lekcja). Po ukończeniu wątku Białych Kruków daje nam fragment Maski Revana- jednego z najważniejszych, uważanych za zaginionych artefaktów w galaktyce. * Gunayd- Jeden z ostatnich Białych Kruków. Najlepszy przyjaciel Hunerda, jest dla niego niczym brat. Jest on Mandalorianinem, więc jak wiele osób z tej planety posługuje się blasterami (dwoma DC-30s) i może naszą postać w walce Blasterem szkolić. Ginie w 7 rozdziale po stronie Hunli. * Uranus- Najmłodszy rekruk Białych Kruków. Mimo iż ma ledwo 19 lat perfekcyjnie walczy mieczem świetlnym na poziomie typowego Mistrza Jedi. Bratanek Laresa. * Darth Armenus/Armonaus Szalony- Dawniej potężny wojownik Sithów, który zdobył sławę przez swe wyjątkowo brutalne i bestialskie sposoby mordowania (Jego ulubioną metodą było porywanie rodzin i mordowanie matki błyskawicami mocy na oczach jej dzieci). Obecnie bożek Umalonów. Bohater może się z nim porozumieć jeśli uda mu się wykonać zadanie "Historia Bestii z Korelii". * Umalon- Użytkownik Ciemnej Strony Mocy, Ratakan. Założyciel kultu Umalonów, sługa Armenusa (Lub jak on go woli nazywać Wielkiego Księcia Szaleństwa Armonausa). Posługuje się dwoma całkowicie czarnymi mieczami świetlnymi. Po zabiciu go otrzymamy ostatni artefakt potrzebny Hunli- duszę Havoca uwięzioną w Kyberze Duchów. * Muythu- Król Galaktyki CC3. Jiks. Nie rozumie oporu Republiki, bowiem przegrała już ona niemal całkowicie i obejmuje jedynie garstkę układów. Po wykonaniu kilku zadań dla niego (Nie należą do najłatwiejszych, musimy m.in zlikwidować piratów kontrolujących Sektor Kathol daje nam mapę z lokalizacją Grobu Luka Skywalkera- miejsca w którym znajdziemy Kyber z miecza wyżej wymienionego mistrza. * Greg- Wódz Przyczajonych Feniksów. Nautolanin. Jest to trener walki Karabinem Blasterowym na najwyższym poziomie, więc warto porobić kilka zadań dla niego. Może również już od samego początku szkolić nas w akrobatyce. * Scur Jal'daan- Przywódca Rebelii, główny przeciwnik Przyczajonych Feniksów i Republiki. Człowiek nieznanego pochodzenia. Posiada karabin blasterowy E-20s1. Uważa, że Królestwo Galaktyczne to najlepsze obecne rozwiązanie by przywrócić Republikę. Dobry przyjaciel Peuñto Skywalkera. * Peuñto Skywalker- Przywódca Ramienia Skywalkera. Pochodzi z Coruscant, potomek Luka Skywalkera. Może pomóc naszemu bohaterowi znaleźć jego miecz. Podobnie jak przyjaciel, Scur Jal'daan twierdzi iż Republika i Jedi dawno już przestali istnieć. Znajomy Laresa. * Utínez- Mieszkaniec planety Sumrei, przywódca Kompanii Zachodniej. Nie stoi po niczyjej stronie, jest jedynie handlarzem tak jak reszta osób z Kompanii Zachodniej. Posiada się wiele firm, które wyposażają mnóstwo frakcji- tak więc nie grozi mu atak z żadnej ze stron. * Styina- Przywódczyni Sióstr Nocy. Posiada przy sobie ważny artefakt- Fragment Zbroi Juana Skywalkera. Można go zdobyć tylko zabijając ją- aktywuje się wtedy zadanie polegające na zabiciu reszty Sióstr Nocy, które może być akceptowane lub odrzucone zależnie od woli gracza. Frakcje (dostępne dla gracza) * Białe Kruki * Zakon Jedi * Armia Republiki * Rebelianci * Przyczajone Feniksy * Ramię Skywalkera * Kompania Zachodnia Frakcje (Niedostępne dla nas) * Straż Przyboczna Kanclerza * Piraci Bespińscy * Piraci Katholscy * Piraci z Geonosis * Piraci Północno-Zachodni * Nydyci * Umalonowie * Siostry Nocy * Sithowie * Robotnicy * Niewolnicy * Górnicy * Straż Królewska * Bandyci Bronie Broń Palna * E-5k (20 obrażeń/strzał) * E-6.1 (25 obrażeń/strzał) * E-7 (20 obrażeń/strzał) * E-20 (30 obrażeń/strzał) * E-20s1 (32 obrażenia/strzał) (strzały i przeładowanie szybsze o 5%) * Karabin "Składak" (Od 20 do 40 obrażeń/strzał) * Pistolet "Składak" (Od 30 do 50 obrażeń/strzał) * S10k (40 obrażeń/strzał) * S10 (37 obrażeń/strzał) * S-5 (30 obrażeń/strzał) * DC-88 (30 obrażeń/strzał) * DC-88l (32 obrażenia/strzał) (Przeładowanie szybsze o 5%) * DC-17m (30 obrażeń/strzał) * DC-30s (35 obrażeń/strzał) (Przeładowanie szybsze o 2%) * DC-30m (35 obrażeń/strzał) (Przeładowanie szybsze o 7%) * DC-30 (35 obrażeń/strzał) * DC-199kA (40 obrażeń/strzał) (strzały szybsze o 5%) * DC-17 (40 obrażeń/strzał) * UC-11s * E-60R (70 obrażeń/strzał) * E-100X (80 obrażeń/strzał) * UN-20 Dodatkowo, gracz mógł również mieć Specjalne Blastery- do zdobycia w questach lub do znalezienia gdzieś na mapie. * DL-44 szmuglera (+10 do celności oraz jednorazowo +5 do umiejętności ''Cichy Chód) * DL-44 Hana Solo (+20 do zdrowia, regeneruje wytrzymałość 10% szybciej) * CR-1 Awanturnika (regeneruje wytrzymałość 20% szybciej) * CR-2 Strażnika (+5 do siły broni) * UN-20 żołnierza (+7 do siły broni, regeneracja zdrowia) * E20s1 Rebelianta (+5 do szybkości, +10 do szybkości) Gracz miał też do dyspozycji kilka granatów * Granat Termiczny (zadaje 70 obrażeń) * Granat Ogniowy (zadaje 25 obrażeń +2 obrażeń od ognia na sekundę) * Granat Paraliżujący (zadaje 45 obrażeń+spowalnia przeciwnika dwukrotnie) * Granat Lodowy (zadaje 10 obrażeń+spowalnia przeciwnika czterokrotnie) Broń Biała Miecze Świetlne, każdy zadaje 55 obrażeń: * Zielony Miecz Świetlny * Niebieski Miecz Świetlny * Granatowy Miecz Świetlny * Biały Miecz Świetlny * Żółty Miecz Świetlny * Fioletowy Miecz Świetlny * Czerwony Miecz Świetlny * Pomarańczowy Miecz Świetlny * Czarny Miecz Świetlny Plus Miecze specjalne: * Miecz Świetlny Mistrza (Zielony/Niebieski/Żółty/Fioletowy) (+20 do obrażeń, regeneracja życia przyśpieszona o 10%, regeneracja mocy przyśpieszona o 40%) * Miecz Świetlny Rycerza (Zielony/Niebieski) (+10 do obrażeń, regeneracja mocy przyśpieszona o 10%) * Miecz Świetlny Sitha (Czerwony/Pomarańczowy) (+20 do obrażeń, regeneracja wytrzymałości przyśpieszona o 20%) * Miecz Świetlny Lorda Sith (Czerwony) (+25 do obrażeń, regeneracja mocy przyśpieszona o 40%) * Miecz Świetlny Szermierza (Wszystkie kolory) (Walka tylko jedną ręką) (+5 do obrażeń, +2 do szybkości, regeneracja wytrzymałości przyśpieszona o 10%) * Miecz Świetlny Shien (Wszystkie kolory) (uderzenie może wyprowadzić przeciwnika z równowagi, przez co bedzie łatwy do pokonania, +10 do obrażeń) * Miecz Świetlny Soresu (Wszystkie kolory) (Trzykrotnie trudniej wyprowadzić przeciwnika z równowagi, umiejętność "blokowanie" jednorazowo wzrasta o 5) * Miecz Świetlny Ataru (Wszystkie kolory) (Ciosy szybsze o 35%, umiejętność "blokowanie" wzrasta jednorazowo o 5) Ciężka Broń Biała * Pałka Elektryczna Czerwona (40 obrażeń) * Pałka Elektryczna Niebieska (40 obrażeń) * Pałka Elektryczna Fioletowa (40 obrażeń) * Podwójna Elektryczna Pałka Fioletowa (60 obrażeń) (wymaga umiejętności Walka Ostrzem Dwustronnym!!!) * Podwójna Elektryczna Pałka Czerwona (60 obrażeń) (wymaga umiejętności Walka Ostrzem Dwustronnym!!!) * Podwójna Elektryczna Pałka Niebieska (60 obrażeń) (wymaga umiejętności Walka Ostrzem Dwustronnym!!!) * Podwójny Miecz Świetlny (Wszystkie kolory Mieczów Świetlnych z wyżej) (75 obrażeń) (wymaga umiejętności Walka Ostrzem Dwustronnym!!!) * Topór Elektryczny z Hunarytu (70 obrażeń) (Wymaga umiejętności Topór) * Topór Elektryczny z Cortois (85 obrażeń) (Wymaga umiejętności Topór) (Do znalezienia tylko jeden egzemplarz, znajduje się w losowym miejscu w najbardziej niedostępnych miejscach) * Topór Elektryczny z Phrik (65 obrażeń) (wymaga umiejętności Topór) (Szansa na wytrącenie przeciwnika z równowagi) Moce * Pchniecie Mocą (Zadaje 5 obrażeń, odrzuca przeciwnika na kilkanaście metrów) (Zużywa 5% mocy) * Potężne Pchnięcie Mocą (Zadaje 10 obrażeń, odrzuca przeciwnika na kilkadziesiat metrów) (Zużywa 50% mocy) (Czas ładowania to 10 sekund) * Pioruny Mocy (Tylko Ciemna Strona/Strona Równowagi) (Zadaje 10 obrażeń/sekunda) (Zużywa 5% mocy/sekunda) * Burza Mocy (Tylko Ciemna Strona Mocy) (Zadaje 80 obrażeń) (Zużywa 80% mocy) * Wybuch Mocy (Zadaje 50 obrażeń) (Odrzuca wszystkich wrogów w promieniu 10 metrów na odległość kilkunastu oraz odbija wszystkie zmierzajace w ciebie pociski) (Zużywa 70% mocy) * Duszenie Mocą (Tylko Ciemna Strona) (Zadaje 20 obrażeń/sekunda) (Zużywa 20% mocy/sekunda) * Nawałnica Natury (Od 25 do 50 obrażeń) (Podnosi 4 okoliczne przedmioty i miota nimi w przeciwnika) (Zużywa 20% mocy) Stroje *Ubranie Łowcy Nagród- 20 do ochrony przed blasterami, 10 do ochrony przed ogniem. *Dobre Ubranie Łowcy Nagród- 25 do ochrony przed blasterami, 15 do ochrony przed ogniem. *Ubranie Mandaloriańskiego Łowcy Nagród- 30 do ochrony przed blasterami, 20 do ochrony przed ogniem, 20 do ochrony przed trucizną, +5 do wytrzymałości. *Ubranie Szmuglera- 30 do ochrony przed blasterami, 25 do ochrony przed trucizną, +10 do wytrzymałości. *Szata Padawana Jedi- 40 do ochrony przed mieczem świetlnym, 35 do ochrony przed blasterami, +25 do mocy. *Szata Mistrza Jedi- 50 do ochrony przed mieczem świetlnym, 35 do ochrony przed blasterami, +40 do mocy. *Ubranie Rebelianta- 20 do ochrony przed mieczem świetlnym, 40 do ochrony przed blasterami, +20 do życia. *Ubranie Komandora Rebelii- 50 do ochrony przed blasterami, +10 do wytrzymałości, +10 do życia. (Uwaga! Republikanie będą cię atakować z tą zbroją jeśli nie masz 65% reputacji!) *Zbroja Żołnierza Republiki- 50 do ochrony przed blasterami, 25 do ochrony przed ogniem, +10 do wytrzymałości. (Uwaga! Rebelianci cię będą atakować z tą zbroją jeśli nie masz u nich 65% reputacji!) *Zbroja Białego Kruka- 60 do ochrony przed blasterami, 20 do ochrony przed ogniem, 35 do ochrony przed mieczem świetlnym, +10 do życia, +20 do wytrzymałości. *Zbroja Komandora Republiki- 60 do ochrony przed blasterami, 30 do ochrony przed ogniem, +30 do życia. (Uwaga! Rebelianci cię będą atakować z tą zbroją jeśli nie masz u nich 65% reputacji!) *Zbroja Oficera Rebelii- 70 do ochrony przed blasterami, 40 do ochrony przed ogniem, +35 do zycia. (Uwaga! Republikanie cię będą atakować z tą zbroją jeśli nie masz u nich 65% reputacji!) *Legednarna Zbroja Wojenna Sithów- 85 do ochrony przed blasterami, 80 do ochrony przed ogniem, 75 do ochrony przed mieczem świetlnym, +50 do mocy. Występuje tylko jeden egzemplarz w grze, w Ruinach Pałacu Mustafar. Planety *Rodia Lokacje: Siedziba przyczajonych Feniksów, Gęsty Las, Dolina *Tatooine Lokacje: Mos Eisley, Mos Espa *Jakku Lokacje: Pustynia *Mustafar Lokacje: Ruiy Pałacu, Wyspa *Mon Cala Lokacje: Podwodny Pałac, Mon Cala City *Coruscant Lokacje: Dolna Dzielnica, Senat, Świątynia Jedi. Plac Republiki. *Morowindo Lokacje: Las, Siedziba Białych Kruków *Mygeeto Lokacje: Miasto Ruin *Bespin Lokacje: Miasto w Chmurach *Yavin IV Lokacje: Ruiny *Korelia Lokacje: Coronet City *Bandomeer Lokacje: Kopalnia, Stolica, Pola uprawne *Sullust Lokacje: Fabryka, Tunele *Naboo Lokacje: Morze Lawy *Sumrei Lokacje: Siedziba Kampanii Zachodniej *Dathomira Lokacje: Siedziba Sióstr Nocy, Góra Wiedźm, Wielka Jaskinia *Endor Lokacje: Grób Skywalkera, Bunkier *Hoth Lokacje: Stara Baza Rebelii, Zimne wzgórza, Siedlisko Wamp. *Utapau Lokacje: Siedziba Rebelii, wielka czerń, źródło świata. Zakończenia Zakończenie Hunli (kanoniczne) Nasza postać wraz z Białymi Krukami i Hunlą zakrada się do siedziby Kanclerza. Spotykamy tam dwóch Strażników Kanclerza, samego Mistaku i Mistrza Hiussa. Rozpoczyna się walka, w której giną zarówno Mistaku jak i Hiuss. Niestety, w trakcie walki umiera też dwójka naszych kompanów- Gunayd, i Lares. Szybko uciekamy z budynku Senatu pokonując kilkunastu Strażników Kanclerza, kradniemy statek i uciekamy z planety. Zakończenie Białych Kruków Po zostaniu rekrutem Kruków wraz z Rebeliantami i Ramieniem Skywalkera atakujemy Coruscant- sterujemy tutaj myśliwcem i musimy przez 3 minuty nie dopuścić do zniszczenia Rebelianckiej Fregaty. Następnie lądujemy w Senacie i wraz z Laresem i Hunlą musimy dostać się do pokoju Mistaku. W samym pokoju napotkamy 8 Jedi i 2 Strażników Kanclerza- Po długiej walce giną i Lares i Hunla a my wraz z 2 Jedi zostajemy w pokoju- wtedy do pomieszczenia wlatuje (!) myśliwcem Gunayd miażdżąc rycerzy i każe nam wsiadać do statku. Pojawia się cutscenka w której odlatujemy, a w tle Senat wybucha. Następnie spotykamy się z Królem Muythu, Peuñto Skywalkerem i Oyinem. My zostajemy przywódcą Białych Kruków a tereny Republiki przejmuje Skywalker pod zarządem Muythu. Zakończenie Peuñto Skywalkera (kanoniczne) Po zostaniu prawą ręką Peuñto pojawia się przeskok czasowy do 235 ABY. statki Rebelii, CC2 i Ramienia Skywalkera szybują w Egzosferze Coruscant. Po pokonaniu kilkudziesięciu Rebelianckich myśliwców z Krążownika Królestwa zostają wysłane 4 pociski w stronę planety. Okazują się to być Bomby Kyberowe- w ciągu 50 sekund docierają w cztery najważniejsze punkty planety i zostają zdetonowane- wszystko w promieniu około 800 km od miejsca wybuchu natychmiastowo podgrzewa się do temperatury 1000 stopni Celsjusza i płonie. Atakujemy zdezorientowaną planetę i zdobywamy ją obalając Republikę, która raz na zawsze znika a galaktykę przejmuje Królestwo. Peuñto zostaje przywócą Białych Kruków a my wznawiamy Piątkę. Dodatki i DLC *May Update (4 maja 2016)-''' DLC dodaje kilkanaście nowych blasterów, dwa miecze świetlne, lokacje Pałac Jabby, Akademię Jedi na Yavin IV i Arystokracka Dzielnica Coruscant oraz kolor Miecza Świetlnego. *'The Force Awakens (25 Sierpnia 2016)- '''Mamy dodatkową misję-retrospekcję pozwalającą nam walczyć na Bazie Starkiller oraz łącznie kilkadziesiąt nowych strójów, broni i mocy. Dodatkowo, jeśli wybierzemy płeć naszego bohatera na kobietę znajdziemy w losowym miejscu mapy Suknię Rey a jeśli gramy mężczyzną Kurtkę Finna. *'Hunla''' (27 Października 2016)- Mamy 15 nowych misji-retrespekcji w których gramy Hunlą od 18 do 50 roku jej życia. Kilka nowych broni, dwa nowe stroje i jedna nowa moc oraz prawie 40 godzin rozgrywki. Informacje Pegi 18 (Przemoc, Nagość, Strach) System operacyjny: Windows 7 SP1 / Windows 8.1 / Windows 10 (Uwaga - wsparcie tylko dla systemów 64-bitowych) Procesor: Intel Core i5-2500K 3.3 GHz lub AMD Phenom II X4 940 3.3 GHz lub lepszy Pamięć RAM: 6 GB Karta graficzna: ze wsparciem dla DirectX 11 oraz pamięcią 2048 MB VRAM (Nvidia Geforce GTX 660 lub AMD Radeon HD 7870) Karta dźwiękowa: zgodna z DirectX 9.0c Wymagana ilość wolnego miejsca na dysku twardym: 45 GB Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:VadereqVerse Kategoria:PanVadereq